


Evening in

by AmeliaWrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Top!Troye, Tronnor, bottom!Connor, tronnor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaWrites/pseuds/AmeliaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Troye and Connor are spending the evening in and Troye gets bored so decides to make things a bit more exciting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening in

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a good title other than "Netflix and chill" and I was definitely not naming it that so just deal with the shitty title please cuz it was either this or nothing. Also please see additional notes at the end! :) (Also sorry if there's any mistakes I only proofread it once)

“Babe do you want anything to eat while I’m up?” Troye called from the kitchen. Connor and Troye were spending the evening in, too comfortable and tried to be bothered with the outside world. They planned to spend a nice quiet night inside watching documentaries and snuggling on the sofa: one of their favorite ways to spend quality time together.  
“No I’m good,” Connor called back, his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration while scrolling through possible documentaries for the pair of them to watch on Netflix.   
Troye padded his way back over to the sofa, phone in hand, and swiftly took a seat next to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around his torso from behind and leaned in to give him a small kiss on the neck.   
“You find anything good yet love?” he said in a low tone, resting his chin on Connor’s shoulder.  
Connor smiled softy. “A few. How does this one sound?” he asked, clicking on the documentary. Troye’s eyes skimmed briefly through the small description given and told Connor it sounded fine. If Troye was being honest, he didn’t really give a shit about what they were going to watch. He loved spending downtime like this with Connor. Being curled up on the couch in a warm huddle of blankets with the love of his life tangled in is arms felt absolutely magical- no matter what was playing through on the screen before them.   
Connor clicked play and began to lean back into Troye, pulling the blanket at his feet with him. Troye shuffled around behind him, humming in Connors ear once he was in a comfortable position, and settled his face in his boyfriend’s soft hair (giving him a quick peck on top of his head for good measure.)

…

Ok so maybe Troye lied. Maybe he does care a little bit about what is being played on the screen in front of them because holy shit this is so fucking boring. 30 minutes in and Troye couldn’t stay focused for the life of him.   
His eyes darted around the room, searching for something to capture his attention and pull his eyes away from this god awful documentary. He considered taking out his phone and scrolling through tumblr, but he knew Connor would notice he wasn’t paying attention and get mad at him.  
Connor.  
He turned his attention to the beautiful boyfriend sitting in front of him. Wow Troye thought to himself. He looks really good today. Damn I would totally fuck him right now if he wasn’t so invested in this damn documentary. Troye took this idea and let his mind wander.  
He began to imagine holding Connor down, pounding into him as he elicits beautiful moans that only Troye can cause. He imagined running his hands over Connor’s sweat-clad body, looking deep into the green eyes that are filled with lust and desire. He imagined the way Connor would feel around his dick when he thrusts into him, the feeling of muscles contracting around his sensitive cock. He imagined what Connor would do to him and what he would do to Connor, hands roaming places that only theirs were allowed to go. And he remembered how Connor always makes the most beautiful noises when they’re having sex, creating beautiful gasps and moans and whines so familiar to Troye that he could identify them with his eyes closed.  
Troye snapped himself out of his fantasy once he realized how aroused he was becoming. He mentally cursed his current position as he felt himself begin to grow hard. He was suddenly very aware of every aspect of Connor’s beautiful body, feeling the weight of Connor’s ass pressed perfectly against his growing erection. Shit Troye panicked. He realized that Connor is indeed very close to Troye and has probably already noticed the growing member in Troyes pants.  
He eventually figured that there was no reason trying to hide it so he began to take initiative. He started out slow, reaching out and placing his hand on Connor’s side, slowly rubbing up and down the slope of his body. Connor seemed unaffected at first, however when Troye’s hand pulled up a bit of the fabric of Connors t-shirt and made contact with the soft skin of his hip, he let out a small, almost inaudible gasp.   
Troye continued this action for about a minute, Connor probably already realizing his intentions, until he suddenly leaned down and started placing small kisses on the back of Connor’s neck, earning a tiny hum from his boyfriend.   
The small kisses slowly turned into more sensual ones, licking and sucking, all while still moving his hand up and down Connor’s side. Con sharply inhaled at the sudden change, shutting his eyes closed and leaning closer into Troye. A hand shoots up to Troye’s curls as he started sucking harder.  
“I know what you’re -uh-m- trying to do-o” Connor stuttered out, clearly aroused.  
Troye pauses “You want me to stop?” he teased, his mouth positioned in a sly smirk.  
“NO! No don’t stop babe” Connor rolled over to face his boyfriend, both moaning as their clothed erections brushed against each other.  
Troye swallowed their moans in a hot, open-mothed kiss, pulling Connor onto his lap so they were sitting upright. Their tongues danced in each other’s mouths, Connor biting Troye’s bottom lip every now and then knowing it drove him crazy. Troyes hands ran up and down Connor’s torso, roaming the planes of his toned body, eventually getting tired of the fabric placed inconveniently over Connor’s skin. He began to slip his hands under his boyfriend’s grey t-shit. He trailed his hands up and down the bare skin, stopping at his nipples to brush over them with his thumbs and squeeze them softy. Connor moaned into Troye’s mouth at this and began grinding down onto Troyes lap hard, clearly getting inpatient. Troye let out a guttural moan and pulled away from Connor’s lips. Panting, he rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s looking up into his deep green eyes.  
“Let’s not do this here” he puffed out in between breaths.  
Connor just nodded fiercely, swiftly getting up from Troye’s lap, leading him to the bedroom. They speed walked down the hallway impatiently, Connor pulling Troye behind him hand-in-hand. The tents in both of their sweatpants were now blatantly obvious causing a dark blush to creep up on both of their faces at this realization.   
They rushed into the bedroom, Connor pinning Troye against the wall almost immediately, grinding his hard-on into Troye’s thigh, desperately in need of contact. He moaned Troye’s name softly and began kissing him again.   
Their mouths work expertly against each other, molding together perfectly as if they’ve done this a billion times, which Troye thought they probably have. They continued kissing passionately; the familiar taste of coffee and mint from Connor’s sweet lips brushing against his own was intoxicating. Troye reached his hands down to the hem of Connor’s shirt, tugging at it mercilessly in attempt to get it off, suddenly annoyed once again with cotton barriers between their skin. Connor seemed to agree as he reached his hands down as well to help Troye peel it off of his torso, only pulling away from Troye’s slightly swollen lips to yank the shirt over his head, all while still moaning roughly due to the continuous thrusting of his hips into Troye’s thigh.  
The overwhelming combination of Connor’s beautiful moans mixed with the painfully straining erection in his pants that had yet to be touched sprung Troye into action.  
Troye pulled away from Connor’s lips roughly and dragged him to their shared bed by his wrist. Once they reach the foot of their bed, Troye spun his green-eyed boyfriend around quickly so his back was facing the sheets. Connor stared at him with wide, dark eyes as Troye advanced on him slowly.  
“Lay down,” Troye commanded, Connor not hesitating for a second as he scrambled into position, chest rising up and down as he looked up at Troye who was now kneeling at the foot of their bed.  
Troye began to peel his own t-shirt off at a teasingly slow pace, intentionally trying to make his squirming boyfriend as impatient as possible. He tossed the black piece of cloth off to the side, slowly running his hands down is own chest until he reached his sweatpants. Connor was still gazing at him wide-eyed, using every drop of self-control he had left to not touch himself.  
Once his sweatpants were off his legs and thrown carelessly off to the side, he leaned over Connor and began to place hot, open-mouthed kisses on his chest, electing a small moan from his boyfriend. The kisses began trailing down his body slowly, eventually reaching the band of Connor’s sweatpants. Troye pulled them off, careful to not bring his boxers down with it, and threw them off into the room to join the rest of their abandoned clothes.  
Troye leaned back over Connor, both in nothing but their boxers, and began rolling his hips to press their rock-hard erections together. They both let out a long moan at the sudden pleasure and Troye began to roll his hips slightly faster.  
“Troye please,” Connor begged, practically yelling from frustration. It was clear that Connor couldn’t take it much longer. He needed to be touched. And so Troye, being the nice giving person he is, gave his beautiful Connor exactly what he needed.  
Troye stopped rolling his hips and began inching his way down lower on Connor’s body, leaving small pecks all over his abdomen. Connor’s breath hitched as his boyfriend started biting and licking at the inside of his thigh, getting closer and closer to the area that most greatly craved attention. Troye took a moment to peer up at Connor’s beautiful face. His eyes were scrunched tightly shut and an evident look of frustration and pleasure was painted all over his gorgeous face.  
Eventually Troye’s lips became as close as possible to Connor’s clothed erection without actually touching it, so he finally gave up on teasing his poor boyfriend and hooked his index fingers under the waistband of his boxers. Troye skillfully lifted them off of Connor, carefully avoiding his prominent hard-on, and tossed them off to the side. Connor’s leaking cock landed on his stomach with a soft thud, dripping precome on his abdomen. Connor sighed in relief of finally being free from the fabric’s constraints.  
Troye sat up for a minute, his eyes raking over the beautiful boy laying before him. It was at moments like these that Troye was truly astonished that someone as beautiful as Connor could be his. And here he was, laying before him fully naked, in the most vulnerable state he could possibly be in, and he was there for Troye. He was ever only this vulnerable for Troye and no one else. It was hard for that thought to sink in. He was just so beautiful with his flushed cheeks and his toned chest that was rising up and down at an alarming pace. His piercing green eyes staring into his own blue, waiting desperately for him to make a move. Troye smiled deviously and began to go to work.  
Without warning, Troye leaned down and placed a small kiss on the head of Connor’s leaking cock, licking up the small beads of precome already dripping out of the slit, earning a sigh of content from his boyfriend, obviously relieved at the small amount of touch he received. Troye ran his tongue up the entire length of his boyfriend’s cock before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Connor’s hand shot up to Troye’s curls, gripping them roughly as Troye established a rhythm.  
“Fuck TROYE,” Connor moaned out as Troye continued bobbing his head up and down Connor’s shaft, his fist pumping around the base of it that he couldn’t fit inside his mouth. Connor moaned even louder as Troye began dipping his tongue in and out of Connor’s slit. His tongue danced around the entirety of Connor’s length, getting harder and harder himself as he witnessed how completely wrecked he was causing Connor to be.   
He continued sucking, eventually closing his mouth around the length even tighter and bobbing up and down faster, eliciting a loud groan and a tightening around Troye’s curls from Connor. The pulling of Troye’s hair caused him to moan slightly onto Connor’s cock, sending vibrations up the shaft that left Connor an absolute mess, his hips bucking up slightly to try to fill more of Troye’s mouth. Troye continued working at his current pace, occasionally tightening his lips around Connor to increase the friction. Muffled moans were now coming regularly out of Troyes mouth, so undeniably aroused that he was unable to hold them in. Connor had seemed to lose all shame at this point, wrecked moans spilling out of his mouth constantly due to the strong vibrations on his rock-hard cock.  
“Mmm I’m close Troye,” Connor breathed out, clearly trying his best not to spill in Troyes mouth. He let out a soft whine as Troye pulled his mouth off of Connor to sit back on his legs.  
Connor was breathing extremely heavily as he lay there, taking his hands out of Troye’s hair to run his finger through his own in attempt to calm himself down slightly from that intense high.  
Troye, unable to withstand the throbbing length in his pants any longer, quickly pulled his boxers off and tossed them aside, sighing as the cold air hit the sensitive skin. He looked down at his boyfriend, so beautiful and exposed, and leaned down to kiss his pink lips. Connor kissed back, deepening it slightly and snaking his hands around Troye’s shoulders. He pulled away soon after, still somewhat out of breath. He leaned his head back on the pillow and connected green with blue, staring him down as if not daring to avert his gaze.  
“Fuck me,” he said in a whisper, but Troye could tell he was very serious by the way he held their stare. Troye smirked mischievously before replying.  
“Gladly.”  
Troye place one more quick peck on Connors lips before getting up to fetch lube and a condom from the dresser across the room, leaving Connor laying on there on the sheets impatiently. Once Troye turned around with the contents in hand, he saw Connor staring at him with his mouth slightly open, a loose hand wrapped around his own length, pumping up and down slowly. Troye felt himself harden at the sight, getting back to his place on the bed as quickly as possible. He swiftly placed himself back on the sheets, putting the lube and condom aside to take Connor’s hand off of himself and pin it over his head.  
“No touching yourself yet, okay love? I’ll take care of everything myself,” he growled lowly, Connor only nodding in response, a deep flush still on his face and neck. Troye gave him a quick little kiss on the forehead before sitting back on his legs and grabbing the small bottle of lube in his hands.  
He popped it open, rubbing the slimy substance over his fingers to warm it up. Once it was warm, he reached forward to give his boyfriends cock a few tugs and then forced his legs open in order to gain easier access to Connor’s tight hole.  
Troye’s slim index finger r an circles around the tight ring of muscles teasingly, staring at Connor’s helpless, scrunched up face while doing so. He finally slid the first digit in slowly, giving Connor time to adjust to the feeling. After a few slow pumps, he began pumping harder, adding a second digit into his hole. Connor threw his head back at this, panting heavily and grabbing tightly onto Troye’s hair again. Pleased with the sounds he was electing, Troye slipped a third one in and continued roughly moving his fingers in and out of his boyfriend at an impossible pace. He curled his fingers slightly to brush his prostate, causing a loud gasp followed by a low moan. Connor was writhing at Troye’s fingertips and it was making the both of them impossibly hard and impatient. Troye could no longer wait to replace his fingers with his own dripping member, to feel the rigid ring of muscles contract around his sensitive skin.  
Troye slid his fingers out slowly, causing Connor to inhale sharply at the new feeling. He reached over to the condom lying beside him, picking it up with gentle fingers and tearing it open. He slipped the condom over his length, positioning himself at Connors entrance. He quickly rubbed some more lube over his member and applied some to Connor’s hole too just in case.  
He took one more look at his boyfriend, their eyes connecting with intimacy. Connor simply nodded his head, signaling Troye to move. He then leaned his head back on the pillow behind him, closing his eyes in preparation for the intense stimulation he was about to feel.   
Troye hovered over him for one more moment before pushing himself in slowly, careful not to hurt Connor. The feeling of Connor’s tight muscles contracting around his cock made his body shiver with intense pleasure, making it difficult for him to resist pounding into his boyfriend without a care. Once he pushed in as far as he could go, he leaned in to tuck his head in the crook of Connor’s neck, planting small kisses there while he waited for Connor to adjust.   
“Move,” Connor strained out, his eyes screwed tightly.  
This sprung Troye into action. He retracted his hips slowly before thrusting back in, loud moans spilling from both of their mouths. Troye kept this pace for a while, thrusting in and out feverishly, the tightness around his cock causing him to drown in ecstasy. Connor was a mess below him, his back arching off of the bed, pushing himself down on Troye’s cock harshly, desperate for some sort of contact with his prostate. Troye groaned deeply into Connor’s neck, biting hard on his shoulder to keep him grounded. He continued thrusting, moaning Connor’s name roughly in his ear as Connor squirmed frantically beneath him, practically screaming at this point.  
“Mmmm fuck Connor you feel so fucking good, you’re so fucking tight babe.” Troye grunted in Connor’s ear, still maintaining the same steady pace as he started with. Connor, however, had reached the point where he wasn’t even forming coherent sentences anymore. He just lay there, rocking back on Troye’s dick hard, strings of meaningless words, noises, and profanities tumbling past his lips. He was panting heavily, his warm breath hitting against Troye’s bare shoulder.  
“FUCK TROYE HARDER FUCK!”  
Troye obliged happily and began quickening his pace, fucking Connor much harder and faster than before. Connor’s head flew back against the pillow, moaning even louder than he had been previously. His hands shot up to Troye’s shoulders, nails digging deeply into the exposed skin, sure to leave marks in the morning. However, Troye didn’t notice the pain; he was in heaven. The feeling of Connor’s tight hole around him combined with the loud beautiful noises spilling out of his boyfriend were drowning him in pleasure.   
“Shit Troye, Ah TROYE,”  
The sound of Troye’s name coming from Connor’s mouth in such an aroused way was always enough to drive him crazy. He finally tilted his angle slightly, aiming perfectly for Connor’s prostate and thrusted into it hard. Connor practically screamed at the feeling, undoing himself completely in front of Troye, no longer trying to cover up the slightly embarrassing noises coming out of his mouth. He reached down to pump his own cock, moving his hand up and down the shaft quickly as his prostate was being battered by the boy above him. Troye fucked even harder at the sight playing out in front of him; Connor moaning and screaming Troye’s name while pumping himself feverishly. He ran a thumb over the head of his dick and began to thrust up into his own had while simultaneously pushing back down onto Troye’s cock, all while still uttering out obscene moans and screams.  
“Troye I’m gonna cum,” Connor warned, continuing to pump his dick faster. Troye thrusted in harder a few more times, perfectly hitting against his prostate. 1, 2, 3 more thrusts and Connor was gone, emptying his white fluid harshly all over his stomach as he screamed Troye’s name. He shuddered beneath Troye as he emptied the last drops out, falling back into the pillows as Troye chased his own orgasm.   
He followed soon after, the sight of Connor cuming causing himself to release inside of his boyfriend’s tight hole with a groan, collapsing on Connor’s wet body after he was done spilling himself.   
Troye carefully pulled out, peeling off and throwing away the condom. He then got a few tissues from across the room and came back, wiping the white fluid off of both of their bodies. Once they were finished cleaning up, Troye lay down and cuddled into Connor’s side, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. He placed small little kisses on the bite marks he had left there, feeling slightly guilty when he noticed how many there were.  
“I’m so glad we stopped watching that awful documentary,” Troye chuckled.  
Connor simply hummed in response, seeming to agree that he would take sex like that over a shitty documentary any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you liked it. I just wanted to say that I just started a new blog on Tumblr and it would be awesome if you followed it if you liked the fic :) Also if any of you have any constructive criticism that would be greatly appreciated. This is the first of many fics I will hopefully be posting so yeah follow me pls! :p Ameliawrites.tumblr.com


End file.
